We'll always have Paris
by livingforfiction
Summary: My idea of Season 9, Episode 1! Darvey fluff, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**After the finale and the beautiful amount of morning-after fics we're getting, I started thinking how I imagined season 9 could start. And this idea kept spinning into my head and I thought I would share it with you guys! (I actually imagined it as a script, but since that format is not allowed here, I had to give it a bit of more body as a story)**

**PLEASE, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUE THIS, BUT SO FAR THIS IS ALL I GOT, THE MAIN IDEA. 3**

* * *

***Season 9, episode 1***

The light rays of the early sun hit against Donna's pale legs in the balcony. A lovely, huge balcony with antique patterns in its railing. Beneath her eyes, the traffic started piling up containing people probably going to work, to school, college, and many other places that she felt external to.

She could say that she had never been happier than today. There is always some perfect moments in life; no matter what happens after them or before them, in those perfect moments, there is nothing you would change, and there is complete fullness. It's seven a.m., the sun is just starting to peek out of the sky, It's scattered, and the clouds have a cotton flakes shape.

It's their second day in Paris, they arrived yesterday night, and she was honestly in cloud nine. Despite the many years working for such a powerful firm and earning that amount of money, she had never been to France. It was a pendant destination for her and her mother, who she called before travelling. She told her she felt bad for getting to know the city without her; her mother told her not to worry at all, and enjoy every second. _I already know the city, darling, don't you worry about me. You're getting to know it with someone who makes you unbelievably happy. I haven't met him yet, but I do know you, my love, and I can read your voice tone. You're crazy about him, aren't you? _said her wise, rational and loving mother. _Oh mommy, I've been crazy about him for years,_ she replied. _Oh, that one?_, she heard her mother giggling, those giggles a mother gives you when they know something you don't. Or the classic scenario where they know you're gonna end up acting some way you say you weren't going to.

That was the day before yesterday. Last night, around nine p.m., they landed at Charles De Gaulle, and they were taken immediately to their hotel. He was the one who chose the hotel; he knew what she liked and the second they got in, she indeed fell in love. It was one of the best and finest in the whole city, and also one with a lot of history. It was fanciness everywhere, but you could feel that bit of an oldie thing in the wallpapers, the railings of the staircases and, the most wonderful thing, _the room._

Now she was there, at the wide balcony, in her old pink silk negligee, her hair down and messy, feeling her skin getting goosebumps because of the slightly cold wind. She turns around and peeks through the partly opened sliding door: he's still asleep. No need to rush, though, they won't meet with the possible new client until tomorrow. They got themselves a few extra days to play lovers in the city of love. They were there to convince a master brand to hire them, and he knew she was going to like the mission; Cartier. It would only take a day, probably, but they arranged to stay for a whole week. He told her he was going to give her the best week she's ever had. Of course, she had no clue of what he had planned, but she could have a few ideas.

Their firm may have a lot of money to spend, but each dollar had to be justified. So, when Harvey was assigned to this, he asked Louis if he could bring Donna. Louis had no idea about them yet, of course, but Harvey tried to manage saying that Donna would help him get the client, that she had never known France and that she would love to meet the heads of Cartier. Still, he didn't need Donna to get a new client, never did, and neither should now. Louis already smelled something was going on… but he saved his suspicions for himself, because he thought he would figure it himself once they got back. Although, Harvey thought, he practically gave him and Donna up by asking what he asked.

_Do you think he knows? _She asked. _Not sure, but what I asked for wasn't certainly the most usual thing._

It doesn't matter. She couldn't care less right now. She was hungry, and for many things. It was still very early, and they had the whole day ahead of them, she could go back to bed.

They would be in Paris for a whole week. Her mind could only fly.


	2. Chapter 2

**TY for reviewing *insert heart emoji***

* * *

**Season 9, Episode 1. [PART 2]**

_Night_

"Oh… my… goodness. That was delicious. No, better. It was unbelievable." Donna exclaimed as she let her body drop in the huge bed of their suite. "I still can't pronounce the name of what you ordered correctly, but it was definitely well chosen."

"I knew you would like it." He replied, sitting down beside her.

He placed his hand on her bare thigh and slowly caressed up her leg. "Are you tired?"

"Not actually, why?"

"Why don't you change your shoes into something more comfortable and we go for a walk?."

"Okay." She said joyfully while she sat up. "Where are we going?"

"To the Seine, sweetheart." He replied, her tone discreetly bragging about how much he knew the place and how many things he had to show her.

"Oh, like in the movies…" she placed her palms on his cheeks and kissed him softly. "Are you gonna kiss me there like in the movies?"

He smiles to her poetic enthusiasm. "I am gonna kiss you in any way you want."

"So, do I get to pick what we will do when we come back?"

"Please do."

She smirked. Afterwards, she changed her heels into her pair of velvet boots, grabbed her coat and they left.

It was cold. This time of the year is cold in there. There wasn't much people around at the Alexander III bridge, something that surprised Donna. She had an idea of these kind of places being always inhabited by people. They only walked for around three blocks, they weren't far. They settled against the stone railing, facing the water; there were small boats carrying people and music coming from afar, a direction they couldn't detect.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks, out of the blue, shortly after they got into the bridge.

"Of course."

She breathed in deeply. She thought the words would come out more easily, however, she had to think and formulate the question in her head first. "We've talked about this before, but I haven't asked you directly… would we be here if I hadn't done what I did?"

He breathed in deeply too, while he stared at the water. Seconds later, he turns to her and stares, her nose was red because of the cold. "I don't think so. Which is why I still feel somehow guilty, or… frustrated. Because despite knowing what I wanted for years, it was you who had to act in order for me to react, again. As always. And that's why I still can't shake that feeling off of me. The bitterness, feeling I don't deserve what we have."

She was quiet. She was listening, he may want to go on. It was a whole life of reluctance to open up, so she figured a few months wouldn't change that yet. She nods softly now, and goes back to stare at the water. It's so damn cold, her breath becomes steam.

"I would say… that therapy may be good for you. It worked the last time."

"Yeah… I considered it."

"Have you heard from her?" she asked, and she didn't know why she was asking, but after so many years, she feels like every single corpse they have in their record might as well be unearthed and cremated. For once. Paula was a thorne she couldn't get off of her jugular. What happened with her hurt a lot; she understood her, though. She would have done the same thing, if she was her. The man she was in love with, and in a relationship with, working every single day for hours beside a woman who is in love with him. And who he feels something for, too. She could comprehend her reasons to act the way she did; however, the reason it hurt so much was because she did quit, and things did end for them, at least for an hour. She signed that letter and went home thinking on what she was going to do with her life from that point. She thought she had LOST HIM, the thing she feared the most was happening. And to make it even worse, it was because something she did, because she couldn't control her feelings and had to kiss him. When she went to see her to ask her _please,_ not to ask Harvey to do what she asked, she saw pain in that woman's eyes. And she recognized immediately because it was the same kind of pain she was feeling, she knew it. They were both in pain, for the same idiot. And despite being desperate, angry and aimless, she couldn't hate her. She could never hate Paula, because she hated herself. She was ruining things not only for them both, but also for Harvey's happiness. And that was the thing that was eating her from the inside. She felt like a child promising not to misbehave again if her mother didn't hit her. That was what she was promising by asking Paula not to ask Harvey to choose. She promised to stay away, to forget something happened, to put her feelings aside and let him go on with his life, as long as she could stay. It was going to be the most painful thing she had to live with, a daily agony. But as long as she could have a little something with him, just a bit, some crumbs, she would sacrifice her happiness for him to be happy.

"No, not at all." he replied, he sounded more casual than her. Either that, or he was being excellent at hiding what he actually felt about that question.

"Have you heard about _him?_"

"Touché." she said automatically, without even thinking, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

"No, I'm just… rambling. Sorry. No, I haven't."

He stares at her, but she doesn't look back. She keeps admiring the water, though she is perfectly aware he's staring.

"Whatever we need to talk about, we must, Donna. Doesn't matter if it's over, there is so much angst we have to get out of ourselves."

Now she looks at him. And she nods, she doesn't speak. "The question didn't bother me." he comments, just to let her know. "Now I want to know… did you ever think about leaving? Actually leaving… with him."

"Why would I leave?"

"Because you told me that the day you two broke up, you were the one insisting that you could make it work, and that you could leave in order for your relationship to work."

"Oh, right, that." she spits. "I did. I did think about leaving, even more after what happened."

"Yet, you broke up before I showed up. Would have left by yourself?"

"Yes." she replies without much thought. "I was so damn tired. Exhausted. I didn't know if I could stand one more day."

"Of what?"

"Of you, and me, and the mess."

He suddenly becomes aware of how depressing the conversation had turned. "Well…" he says, and takes her by the waist, pulling her closer. "No more. There are no third bodies in our bed anymore."

"Were they there before?" she asks, and he smiles. "Because I don't remember a third body in our first time."

"Why haven't we tried that?"

"Are you proposing me a three-way?" She looks at him surprised but amazed at the same time. "Because I've never tried it, but can't say I never wanted to."  
"Donna Paulsen. Would you?" He questions, completely astonished by her response.  
"Would YOU?" She's serious. Okay.  
"As much as that idea turns me on... Not with you involved. Never. I wouldn't."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're not an entertainment for me, Donna. I could never see you with someone else, doesn't matter if it's a man or woman."  
She smiles and chuckles softly. "Yeah, neither could I."

"What do you mean? See me with someone else, or a three-way?"

She let out a laugh. "Both. I have other fantasies before that one. Also, I don't think I would like it, anyway. Too much information, I wouldn't focus."

"Okay… you said the magic word." He said before approaching her ear. "I wanna know more about that."

She smiled playfully. She caught him with the sole mention of her fantasies and now she was going to enjoy his reaction. "Maybe on our way back." She said, and he caught her lips in a slow kiss. Right there, by the Seine, just when a blow of cold wind crushes to their faces.


End file.
